<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beetlejuice The Early Years: Potty Training Beetlejuice by Kayleechan18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386386">Beetlejuice The Early Years: Potty Training Beetlejuice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18'>Kayleechan18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice (Cartoon 1989), Beetlejuice - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby beetlejuice getting potty trained, Beetlejuice is almost 2, Growing Up, Humor, part of a series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>843</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24386386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleechan18/pseuds/Kayleechan18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Beatrice and Gnat Juice are looking to enroll beetlejuice in daycare, but one of the requirements is that the children need to be toilet trained, and beetlejuice is still in diapers.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice, The Early Years. [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beetlejuice The Early Years: Potty Training Beetlejuice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beetlejuice The Early Years: Potty Training Beetlejuice </p><p> </p><p>Beatrice Juice and her husband Gnat were looking at a brochure that arrived in the mail. It was a brochure for the “Little Monsters Daycare.” This was a well known Neitherworld daycare that claimed “to teach our little monsters to be the future ghouls and ghosts of tomorrow.” Beatrice looked at her husband. “We do want little Beetle to learn some key social skills before he starts presghoul, dear. He’s only been around us since he was born.” Gnat sighed “You’re right dear, but look at one of the essential requirements.” He pointed to a sentence that read “all little monsters MUST be toilet trained in order to attend our daycare center.” </p><p>The problem was, little Beetlejuice was most certainly NOT toilet trained. </p><p>As they talked, the toddler pushed around a toy truck with his favorite snake in the seat. He noticed his diaper being a bit wet, and was quite uncomfortable. He looked up at his parents. “Ma! Need new diape!” </p><p>Beatrice and gnat took this chance to try and teach their son. </p><p>“Beetle darling, how would you like to try going potty like a big boy?” Beatrice tried to coax him as she brought him into the bathroom. Inside was a small training toilet that Bea and Gnat had purchased before Beetlejuice was born. </p><p>Beetlejuice looked at this strange contraption. It looked like a tiny version of the big white seat his parents would sit on. Was it a chair? He put the inner bowl on his head. Maybe it was a hat! </p><p>Beatrice giggled. “No, Beetlejuice, it’s not a hat. It’s a potty, just like the one mommy and daddy use. You’re getting to be a big boy now, and big boys don’t wear diapers. So, it’s time you learn to use the potty.” </p><p>Beetlejuice was worried and frustrated. Why couldn’t he just use his diaper like he always did? “No potty! Want diape!” He crossed his tiny arms and pouted. </p><p>“Now son, big boys don’t wear diapers. Your mother and I don’t wear diapers. The Neitherworld Mayor doesn’t wear diapers, and Barry me not the newsman doesn’t wear diapers.” Gnat tried to reason with his 1 1/2 year old son as he placed him on the training toilet. </p><p>Beetlejuice was frightened and began to cry. “Potty will hurt me.” Beetlejuice whimpered. </p><p>“It won’t hurt you, sweetie. Just try to go, okay?” Beatrice kissed her sons head and walked out of the room with Gnat to give Beetlejuice some privacy. </p><p>The toddler sat on the potty for a few minutes and tried his best, but he just didn’t have to go. Maybe he was fine to get up. </p><p>But when he stood up, he went right there on the floor. He cried loudly. Now he was gonna get it. </p><p>“Oh dear, Gnat! Junior had an accident.” Beatrice scooped Beetlejuice up and put him in a diaper for the time being. </p><p>Gnat sighed and looked at his son. “It’s okay, son. Accidents happen. Next time, just wait a little while longer.” </p><p>After Beatrice cleaned up the mess, Beetlejuice sat with his toy snakey in his room. He felt sad. He wanted to be a big boy just like his parents said. But it seemed so hard. He didn’t feel like he had to go sitting on the potty, then went the second he stood up. </p><p>Suddenly, he got the feeling he had to go again. He stood up quickly and floated as fast as he could toward the bathroom.<br/>
He pulled off his diaper, sat down on the toilet, and waited. He tried to think of things while he waited, like beetles and playing in the mud. </p><p>Before he knew it, he went in the potty! He stood up and looked. He felt so proud! “Ma! Papa! Me did it!” He cried out.     </p><p>Beatrice and gnat came running into the bathroom and saw what Beetlejuice had done. “Oh Beetlejuice, what a big boy you are! I’m so proud of you, my little darling.” Beatrice said as she scooped him up and gave him kisses. </p><p>“That’s my boy.” Gnat said smiling. </p><p>They cleaned up the training toilet and showed Beetlejuice how to wash his hands (even though he didn’t like that part), then put him in some training pants. They had beetles designed on them. They worked a bit like diapers, but were meant to help toddlers toilet train fully. </p><p> </p><p>That night, after dinner, Beatrice helped her son take a bath and use his potty again. Then she put him in his pull ups and jammies, and got him into his crib. “Sweet dreams, my little beetle. Mommy and daddy are very proud of you.” </p><p>And with that, Beetlejuice fell asleep. </p><p> </p><p>Beatrice and Gnat signed Beetlejuice up for the daycare center later that night, and mailed the form the next morning. They hoped that Beetlejuice would be accepted in so he could start to learn and grow, and maybe have some friends other than his parents and the bugs in the yard. </p><p> </p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>